The Greatest Time of Year
by captain lyd
Summary: Maddie can't find any joy in this Christmas season. Maybe the employees of the Tipton can change her outlook. Obviously a Christmas fic, it also is MaddiexEsteban. I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.
1. Chapter 1

Maddie Fitzpatrick sat in her room with her head leaned against the window. As she looked out across the yard that surrounded her family's apartment building, the bright sun bounced off of the snow, and almost blinded her.

She sighed. It snowed last night.

She wanted to grab her little brother, call up her sister, and run out side into the perfect whiteness. She wanted to make snow angles, and have snowball fights. She wanted to play in the snow.

But she had to go to work. Her sister and brother in-law didn't come over anymore. She had to make the money that she wouldn't even get enough of to buy her brother a Christmas present.

She wanted to feel that cheeriness that came with the first snow, and the fact that Christmas was around the corner. Feel the excitement that came with this season.

But she couldn't.

_I can't, I can't, I can't take it_

_This is a time to smile I can't fake it_

_Please allow me the chance now to break it down_

_It's not snow it's rain coming down_

_And the lights are cool, but they burn out_

_And I can't pull off the cheer_

_Not this year_

_Not this year_

_Not this year_

Maddie heard her parents start arguing for the fourth time already this morning. She ground her forehead into the window. If only she could block out that sound. But the sound had just been getting louder and more frequent for the past five years. Ever since her dad decided to 'retire' early.

Maddie snorted angrily to her self.

At least her sister Genevieve had kind of smoothed everything over, or at least diverted everyone's attention from the fact that the family was crumbling apart. But that was before she got married two years ago.

Maddie wondered for the millionth time how she did it. Maddie had tried to fill her sister's shoes for a long time, but she just couldn't. Often she wondered if it was just the fact that when Genevieve was there, Maddie wasn't the only one with all of the responsibility.

Now Maddie felt completely alone.

She was alone.

_When I look,_

_Into the mirror_

_No happiness,_

_Is present here_

Tears threatened to spill out of Maddie's eyes. She struggled to hold them back. She wasn't going to turn into a little unhappy, crybaby. That wouldn't help anything. And her parents wouldn't stand for it.

_Not supposed to whine _

_Not supposed to cry_

_Try to hold it in,_

A tear slipped onto Maddie's cheek. She wanted to play in the snow.

_But not this time… _

Maddie's little brother Liam burst into her room. "Maddie, mom says that you've got to go to work."

Maddie quickly swiped her hand across her eyes. "Okay. I'll be right down."

_It's not snow it's rain coming down… _

She quickly grabbed her bag, and pulled her coat on. Before heading out the door, Maddie took a deep, slightly shaky breath that had the sound of tears in it.

She wanted to play in the snow.

_I can't pull off the cheer,_

_Not this year_

_Not this year_

_Not this year…_

**The song in the story is 'Not This Year' by Aly and Aj. It is from their new Christmas cd, 'Acoustic Hearts of Winter'. It is sooo awesome! If you like Christmas songs and/or Aly and Aj, it is a must have! The best mix of Christmas songs that I have heard for a long time, including two original Aly and Aj songs. Thank you for reading my fic! Please review!**

**-captain lyd**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Some might think it's a little early for a Christmas fic, well guess what. It's been on and off snowing for about a month already here! So yeah. I feel completely ready to go into Christmas mode. Lol, next chap! Enjoy!**

Esteban rounded the corner to the lobby, humming a Christmas carol. He stopped and smiled when he saw Maddie standing behind the candy counter. He quickly changed direction, and made a beeline toward her.

"Hello, Maddie!' he said happily. 'It snowed last night, isn't it beautiful? And the best part is, is that it's not ten feet deep!"

Maddie smiled at him, but Esteban couldn't help but notice that she seemed more sad than happy.

"Maddie, is something wrong?" He asked feeling a little concerned. This wasn't the first time she had come to work looking as if someone had run over her chicken.

Maddie gave him that semi-sad smile again, and said, "Oh, no, I'm fine." in a kind of strained way.

Esteban frowned. "What's wrong Maddie?"

To his horror, her eyes welled up with tears.

"Maddie-" He began, feeling extremely nonplused, and started toward her.

She quickly brushed her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's okay, Esteban, really I'm fine, it's just-'

She looked up at him.

'It's just, I-I miss snow days."

"Oh. Um, what are snow days?" Esteban asked feeling very unhelpful.

Maddie gave him another watery smile. "It's when the schools close because of to much snow, and all you have to do is stay at home, and play in the snow with your siblings, drink hot chocolate, and… not worry about anything."

She seemed to be aware how odd her last comment was, because she rounded it of with an awkward, "'Cause you know…it's a snow day."

Esteban nodded slowly, trying to digest the meaning of what she was trying to say. He was pretty sure that she wasn't quite telling him the whole picture.

Maddie took a deep breath. "I guess it's just that I really miss playing outside in the snow, especially the first big snow. That was always a kind of like a unspoken tradition we used to have when I was a kid."

Esteban nodded. He understood how she felt. There were many times, and traditions that he missed very much now that he was away from his family. Like when he and his sister would braid the llamas hair with tinsel. And when they would practically decorate the whole house with poinsettias.

As he looked at Maddie though he realized that it meant a whole lot to her that it was the first snow. Or at least, it did when she was little. And because it did, even if the novelty had worn off, she would still miss it.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Maddie, um I got to, um, get back to work.' He turned and hurried away. 'I'll talk to you later." He called over his shoulder.

**Snowflakes**** Snowflakes**

"Mr. Moseby!"

Mr. Moseby slowly turned around to face Esteban. "Yes?"

Esteban gulped and nervously twisted his bellhop cap in his hands. He deeply respected Mr. Moseby, but it would be a lie to say that he wasn't completely intimidated by him.

"Um,' said Esteban, sounding a lot squeakier then he would have liked. 'I was just wondering…that is to say…I kind of had this idea…"

"Yes, yes, spit it out Esteban, I don't have all day."

"Well, sir it's about Maddie, and I was-was-"

"Maddie?' Mr. Moseby looked at him closely. 'What about her?"

"Well sir, she um, seems a little down and I was w-wondering if you might consider-"

"Did Maddie say what was bothering her?' Mr. Moseby asked impatiently, but Esteban could hear a little interest and concern cropping up in his voice.

"Well, kind of sir, and I was just- I had this idea-"

"Well tell me about it." Said Mr. Moseby promptly.

**Snowfall**** Snowfall**

"Esteban, I don't think I can afford to have-"

"But Mr. Moseby, if Carrie will do it, then we _wouldn't _technically be getting-"

"Well, I doubt Carrie will agree to on such short notice, and I can't have all of my employees completely missing-"

"But if she will do it?"

"Well- oh, I suppose you could ask her."

"Thank you sir."

"Well I'm only doing this for the boosting of company morale."

"Yes, of course, thank you sir."

**Snowman**** Snowman**

"Carrie, I have to ask you something."

"Okay Esteban, shoot."

"Would you mind singing tonight? A few Christmas songs for the guests? Some of the employees could do like a nativity scene, and-"

"Well, Esteban I'd consider it, but did you even talk to Mr. Moseby?"

"Yes, he said it was okay. And before tonight some of the employees are going to get together and-"

"Wait Esteban, I mean this all sounds fun and all, but why are we doing this? And how did you get Mr. Moseby to okay it?"

"Well, it's about Maddie."

"Maddie?"

**Snowball**** Snowball**

"So, will you sing tonight?"

"Of course, Esteban. And I'll get Zack and Cody."

"Oh, gracias. I had better go and tell the others."

**Snow day Snow day**

Maddie looked up from her candy counter and saw just about everyone she knew from the Tipton enter the lobby. Arwin, London, Carrie, Zack, and Cody, even Patrick was there. All of them started to seat themselves. Then she saw Esteban rounding the corner to the lobby again.

"Esteban.' She hissed. He turned to see who was calling him. Once he spotted her, he smiled and walked over.

"Um,' Maddie began looking around. 'Is there a staff meeting that I'm supposed to know about, or-?"

She broke off as Esteban grabbed her arm and led her to the circle of employees. Mr. Moseby was there now, and addressed them all.

"Thank you for coming. I'm here to tell you about what we will be doing today. Tonight we are going to provide a little 'entertainment' for our esteemed guests. Carrie here will be singing some Christmas carols, while the rest of you will pose in a living manger scene."

Maddie felt completely surprised. She glanced at Esteban, but he didn't seem surprised at all. He was just standing there, smiling.

"-but until then,'

Maddie turned her attention back to Mr. Moseby.

'We are going to get into the Christmas spirit and enjoy some of this lovely snow!' He turned to Esteban. 'So what are we doing first?"

Maddie felt confused, but then she looked at Esteban and realized. He had planned all of this. For her. Because of her long spew about missing snow days. She suddenly felt like she just swallowed a big gulp of hot chocolate.

"Okay everyone!' Esteban said clapping his hands together. 'Get on some warm clothes and meet back here in fifteen minutes!"

There was a mad scramble, in where London pulled on Maddie's sleeve and told her she could borrow some of her stuff. As Maddie started to follow London to her suite, she turned back and smiled at Esteban.

**Maddie and Esteban**

Esteban grinned as he watched London drag Maddie toward the elevator. She had smiled. A real smile.

"Come on Esteban!' Zack yelled.

"Okay!" Esteban called and hurried after him.

She had smiled.

**So how do you like them apples? Lol, Thanks for reading! Please review. I want reviews, and I'm not afraid to beg. Please? **puppy eyes. **Please?? **anime, puppy eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go, Thanks for the reviews!**

"Okay!" said Esteban, rubbing his hands together and smiling as everyone arrived at the lobby. London and Maddie came out of the elevator together, Arwin came out of his office, Patrick and Moseby came out from the lounge, and Carrie, the boys and Kurt, who had just arrived this morning, were already there.

Zack was standing next to him, arms folded in business like fashion.

Everyone was quite bundled up, and looking at Esteban expectantly. Some of the guests who were sitting in the lobby were staring at them questionably.

"We will be starting with a brutal and grueling snowball fight.' Esteban began. Everyone smiled at each other, but it was a little obvious that some of them weren't quite sure what to think. That's why Esteban had recruited Zack. Zack was a kid, and completely comfortable with getting a snowball fight going.

"We are going to have two teams. The team captains will be me and Zack."

Zack nodded and raised his hand in introduction.

"Okay, so do you want to pick first?" Esteban asked Zack.

Zack turned to him looking scandalized. "You can't just say who's going to pick first. We've got to do this professionally. Cody! Get over here and referee."

Cody scrambled over to them.

"Okay on three…' said Zack.

Esteban had no idea what to do. He balled his hands into fists, preparing himself for…whatever this was.

Cody began to count slowly, "One… Two… Three-"

Esteban jumped as Zack quickly shouted, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

Zack's hand was held out flat.

Cody looked down Zack's extended hand, and Esteban's clenched fists.

"Paper beats Rock, Zack picks first!"

Esteban felt a little dazed. He had no idea what just happened. He shook his head slightly and turned to Zack, who was surveying the room with a very serious face. "Hmm…' He said thoughtfully. 'I guess, I pick Maddie."

"Okay,' said Esteban, turning to the room. 'Then I pick Cody."

"Your funeral." Zack coughed under his breath. Cody glared at him.

Zack started to survey again. "I pick Dad."

"Well, then I pick Mr. Moseby."

"I pick Arwin."

"I pick Patrick."

"Fine, I pick Mom.' Zack gave him an evil grin. 'That means you get London."

London grinned and waved at everyone.

"Alright,' said Esteban looking around at them all. "Let's head on out."

**Snow Fights + Snow Fights**

Maddie smiled as she hopped in place to keep warm. They were all standing with their team, waiting for Esteban's instructions.

Maddie had borrowed what had to be the only pair of warm boots that London owned. They were in a pile of stuff that London, 'didn't know _why_ she bought'.

Maddie had also put some of London's fifty-dollar leggings under a pair of London's two hundred dollar jeans for warmth. She was lucky and found a cute, warm, red sweater, and Snow-vest. All in the same pile.

London had found an outfit, that Maddie was sure wouldn't keep her warm. She had even refused to wear a coat, until Maddie found one that London had never worn before and matched perfectly with her outfit.

Maddie had quick grabbed the hat and mittens that her grandma knit her, before running out side.

Zack now waltz over to join his team. London happily trotted over with him, until Mr. Moseby grabbed her buy the collar and steered her back to her side.

Esteban addressed them once again. "Okay, we each get five minutes to prepare snowball's and a defensive fortress. Then the game starts. Once you're hit, you're out. The first team who loses all its team members, is, obviously, the loser. No headshots. Got it?"

Maddie laughed. Esteban was adapting this 'this is serious, people' attitude that completely matched Zack's.

Esteban smiled at her. Then turned to Carrie. "You got the timer?"

"Yep!' said Carrie, dramatically setting it to five minutes. 'GO!"

**Snow fights + Snow fights**

One minute to go. Esteban surveyed his team. Patrick worked incredibly slowly on the fort, which, as of right now, was more of a bump than even a wall. London was talking to some one on her cell phone, and Cody kept taking the snowballs that Mr. Moseby had already made and redoing them to get, 'the best fly speed and target accuracy.

So far they had made ten.

A few yards across from them, Zack's team had already built their fort and no one was to be seen accept for Zack who was standing up and issuing orders.

Esteban quickly began making more snowballs.

DING!

All of a sudden snowballs were everywhere. London immediately got hit, yelled "Hey!" and continued to talk on her cell phone. Mr. Moseby and Cody dove behind the bump that was their 'fort'. Esteban quickly pulled Patrick down, handed him some snowballs and told him to go in the opposite direction he was headed.

As Esteban stood up, he began to dodge a multitude of well-aimed snowballs. Zack's team had people who were throwing, and making snowballs from behind the fort, and also people running to attack Esteban and his team.

Esteban kept running as the white missiles whistled past his ears. Someone emerged from behind the wall, and ignoring Patrick's strangled yell, Esteban lobbed a snowball at the person. It went down. Someone else went down from a snowball thrown by either Cody, or Mr. Moseby.

Esteban scanned franticly for the other opponents, thinking that maybe, just maybe, his team had a chance. He saw someone on his left, and lobbed another snowball in its direction. He was looking after it to see if it made contact when- WHAM!

Esteban was almost jerked off of his feet as a huge, wet, snowball slammed into the side of his face. He shook his head to clear it, and turned to see who had hit him.

Maddie was standing four yards behind him with both mitten hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

She looked shocked and yet she tired to hold back a laugh as she said, 'Oh my- I am SO sorr-"

Just then a big fat snowball hit her in the stomach.

She looked down at it then turned back to Esteban.

He gave her an evil grin.

"Oh, no,' Maddie began eyeing him warily. 'Don't even-"

WHAM!

Esteban plowed into Maddie, sending them both sprawling in the snow.

She shrieked, sat up, started to form snowballs and whip them at him, laughing her head off.

Esteban threw his hands up to shield himself from the snowballs, and made his way over to her again, this time picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

Maddie stopped for a second, obviously surprised at this new tactic that he had adopted.

Then, before Esteban realized what she was doing, Maddie had pulled the collar of his coat back and slipped her last snowball down the back of his shirt.

Esteban yelped, dumped Maddie on top of a snow bank, and franticly tried to get the snow out of his shirt.

Maddie just sat there laughing at him.

When he had finally scraped the cold wetness off his back, he turned to Maddie who was still sitting on the snow bank with a would-be 'innocent' look on her face.

Esteban gave her a fake glare. "What happened to no headshots?"

Maddie gave him an angelic look and said, ever so sweetly, "Well if your head wasn't so big we wouldn't be having this problem, would we Senor Ramirez?"

"HEY GUYS!" A voice yelled from behind them. They both turned.

Zack was standing there with a very smug look on his face. He ran over at Maddie. "We won! We got all of theirs out! They got you, mom, and Arwin. Almost nailed Dad, but he dodged. Me and him stuck it out. "

Maddie high-fived him.

"Um.' Zack cleared his throat and leaned towards her. 'I think your captain should get a kiss."

Maddie rolled her eyes at him. "My captain is about to get thrown into a snow bank."

"Okay." Said Zack, shutting up. The others had all joined them.

"Where to now Esteban?" Carrie asked, nose pink and hair full of snow.

Esteban turned to Arwin. "You ready?"

"Yes sir!" Arwin replied with a salute and hurried off.

"Zack, what is the biggest sledding hill that you know of?"

Zack thought about it for a second, then turned back to Esteban with a sure look on his face. "I got it."

**Sledding + Sledding**

"Um, so who wants to go first?"

Esteban stood on top of the 'hill' with one of Arwin's 'Terrifically, Terrifying, Toboggans' in hand.

"This was your idea Esteban.' Mr. Moseby said standing as far away from the ledge as he could. 'I believe the privilege falls to you."

A murmur of agreement followed his words. Esteban gulped and looked down the extremely steep slope.

He turned to Zack. Zack stepped back, hands 'whoa, whoa-ing' him. "You just asked what the biggest hill was, man. Not which one I'd ever slide down."

"This isn't a hill.' Esteban muttered. 'It's a Mountain."

"Come on, Esteban!' Said Cody. 'You can do it!"

Everyone started chanting, "You can do it! You can do it!"

Esteban peered over the edge once more. He turned back to the crowd. "I am so not doing this by myself."

Everyone stopped chanting, and took a step back. "That's okay.' Patrick whined. 'All I want for Christmas is all my limbs"

Maddie stepped forward with a slightly terrified, yet gung-ho look on her face. "I'll do it."

Esteban raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you sure?"

Maddie nodded, and moved forward.

"Well, in that case-" Said Zack stepping forward.

Maddie gave him a 'nice try' look, and waited for Esteban to get on the sled, before she sat down behind him. She nervously put her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay!' said Arwin enthusiastically. 'I'll give you a push on four." Maddie and Esteban nodded shakily.

"Okay,' said Arwin. "One… Two- FOUR!"

"A

A

A

A

A

A

H

H

H

H

H  
H!!!!!!"

Maddie threw her arms around Esteban and held on for dear life. Both of them were screaming as the Toboggan fairly flew down the slope. Esteban was doing his best to steer and stay in the sled at the same time. Just as he avoided a major bump, Maddie screamed in his ear. "ESTEBAN! LOOK OUT!!"

Esteban saw the drift of snow too late. The sled went straight for it, and took it like a jump.

For a brief second, that seemed to go in slow motion, they were up in the air.

Then all of a sudden they crashed down, and both of them spilled out of the sled.

Once Esteban realized that he was still alive, he burst out laughing. He rolled over to Maddie who was lying a few feet away from him, doing the same thing.

Everyone up on the slope was clapping. Esteban distinctly hear Zack and Cody yell "COOL! We get to go next."

Esteban stood up and held out a hand to Maddie. She took it, and after they got the Toboggan they sprinted back up the hill filled with exhilaration from the terrifying, yet amazingly fun ride.

**Nope, I know you're going to ask, and no it's not over yet:) Tell me what you think! Open to ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally got the next chapter up! (yay me) lol, hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks to Lilagirl who totally guessed and confirmed what the next chapter was going to be about. :)**

Back at the Tipton, everyone got unbundled and thawed out. All of the fireplaces were lit, Carey had just finished making a hug pot of hot chocolate, and blankets and mugs were being passed around.

Maddie was sitting on the lobby's sofa, snuggled in a blanket with a mug of Carey's awesome hot chocolate. It was so cozy.

She smiled. Sledding had been terrifyingly awesome. By the time she and Esteban had finally made it to the top of the hill, Zack had coaxed Cody into getting on Arwin's other toboggan.

"You ready guys?" Kurt had asked, getting read to push them.

"I-I'm not so sure I like this.' Cody gulped as he peered around Zack and looked down the almost vertical slope. 'I'm sure I don't like this." He confirmed.

"Oh, come on man.' Said Zack adjusting the reigns. 'You were all for it a second ago."

"Well that was a second ago.' Said Cody nervously.

"Cody honey,' Carey began. 'you don't have to-"

"THREE!" Kurt yelled, and gave them a huge push.

Cody's scream was completely drowned out by Zack's loud 'YEE-HA!'

After the boy's ride came to a stop Kurt had grabbed Carey, stuffed her on a toboggan, and pushed off down the slope before she could protest.

The rides had continued until everyone had gone down a couple of times. Mr. Moseby went down with London and Patrick, and had come back with a definite 'I'm Done.' attitude.

Maddie had gone a few more times. Once with Zack and Cody, once with Carey, and once with London and Esteban. That one had been fun, because she got to steer, and hear London's excessive freaking out with out having to experience it, 'cause London was behind Esteban.

Maddie smiled again and snuggled further down under the blanket. Arwin was getting something up from the basement, London was applying her makeup, and Carey and Cody were gathering up everyone's wet things and laying them out by the fireplace. Patrick was running around asking if anyone needed refills, and Kurt and Zack were giving Esteban a blow-by-blow account of their snowball victory.

Maddie took another sip of hot chocolate and stared into the fire. Today was the most fun she had had all month. All year. Well, for a very long time. She got to act her age. And not the way her parents meant when they said that. For once she found herself not worrying about anything. And she was always worrying about something. Maddie grimaced. _I'll probably have an ulcer by age nineteen._

She felt the sofa dip slightly as someone sat down. It was Esteban. He was holding a mug of hot chocolate, and looking very happy. He put an arm around her shoulders and looked down at her. "How are you feeling Maddie?"

Maddie looked up and noticed that a little bit of concern had crept into his eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly. "Great.' She said. 'Sledding was really, really, fun. And,' she added as an after thought. 'a little terrifying."

Esteban laughed. "I know. I thought we were for sure going to die."

Maddie giggled. "I know! And what was London screaming at you the last time we went down?"

"Something to the extant that if we all died Mr. Tipton would sue me for all I'm worth."

Maddie giggled again. "Well, at least if we all died I would have my two best friends up there playing the harp with me."

Esetban smirked. "Yeah until Mr. Tipton pulls me back down to sue me."

Mr. Moseby entered the lobby carrying a pen and paper. "Ah, Esteban could you come here a moment?"

Esetban smiled and gave Maddie's shoulders a quick squeeze before walking over to Mr. Moseby.

Just then Arwin arrived pulling a huge box of lobby decorations behind him and singing loudly. "DECK THE TIPTON WTH BOUGHS OF HOLLY- FALALA-" He broke of as he saw Carey right behind him. Under his breath he mumbled nervously. "And maybe some mistletoe just for me-" Zack and Cody both gave him quizzical looks and he stopped.

Zack lunged his arm into the box, and pulled out a big wad of Christmas lights. "Woah, it's like you've got Santa's entire village in here!"

"Yep.' Said Arwin. "So we'd better get decorating! Who wants to go chop down the tree with me?"

"I do!" shouted Zack and Cody. "I'm game." Said Kurt, pulling on his jacket. Maddie smiled and tossed away her blanket. "I'll come." She said and went over to pull her boots on.

**_Let it snow- Let it snow- Let it snow_**

Esteban smiled as Zack and Cody dragged Maddie quickly out the door in their excitement to find a tree. He turned back to Mr. Moseby.

"So,' said Mr. Moseby scribbling something on his paper. 'You said that you'd be okay with being Joseph?"

"Yes. Oh, and I think that the little blond peoples should be shepherds."

"Okay, and we need Wiseman. Well, all we really got are Kurt, Patrick and Arwin. Talk about stretching the term 'wise'."

"They'll do fine. What about Maddie and Miss London?"

"Well, I was thinking that Maddie should be the angel."

"Oh, yes. That would be great."

"And that would leave London for Mary." Said Mr. Moseby with a grimace.

"It's not like she has to say anything." Said Esteban quickly.

"London!' Mr. Moseby called. She dropped the end of her garland and hurried over.

"Do you have anything white that we could use for Maddie's angle outfit?"

"Ooh, yeah!' London said excitedly. 'That Donna Cabaña dress Daddy bought me for Hanukkah last year."

"That would be wonderful." Said Mr. Moseby turning back to his notes.

"Wait!' said London. 'Am I going to be in your Natalie?"

"You mean, Nativity?" Esteban asked.

"Whatever." London said turning to Mr. Moseby.

"Yes.' Said Mr. Moseby. 'You're going to be Mary."

"Ooh!' London squealed, clapping her hands. 'Yay me! What do I get to wear?"

"Well,' Mr. Moseby said thinking. 'Some old dress, it's got to be a plain color. And roomy since we'll have to put a pillow in it, and-"

"Wait!' London shouted. 'You want _me _to wear some smelly old dress and look… _fat_?"

"Maybe Carey has an old maternity dress we could borrow." Esteban suggested suddenly.

"NOOOOOO way." Said London turning and heading back to the garland.

"Wait, wait London!' Said Mr. Moseby, grabbing her arm. 'We need a Mary, and you and Maddie are the only people available."

"Fine.' She said coolly. "I'll wear the Donna Cabana dress, and Maddie can be the fat lady."

"But-" Mr. Moseby sputtered.

London held up her hand. "Sorry Moseby. London's decided."

"Oh, fine.' Mr. Moseby grumbled as London flounced away. He turned back to Esteban. 'I guess- ARWIN WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT?!?"

**lol, tune in next time to see ultimate tree dilemma, if London can pull of Angelic behavior, and how Maddie feels being Esteban's Mary. :) Reviews are appreciated! By the way, the playing the harp in heaven line I kind of stole from the Alias episode that Adrian R'mante is in. I was watching it last night. When he died I was like, "OH, NO! Quick, Maddie, come save your boyfriend!"  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah, okay soooo sorry guys, I accidentally added this chapter to (hehe) the WRONG story, so yeah. Putting it on the right one now. Sorry about that. **

**Um, I was going to finish this before Christmas, but you all understand right? Lol, I hope you had a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

Awrin beamed. "This is a Christmas tree sir!"

Arwin, Kurt, Zack and Cody were all grinning proudly up at the mammoth sized tree. Maddie was standing off to the side looking nervous.

'This is not a Christmas tree!" Mr. Moseby hissed. 'It's practically the size of a red wood!"

Esteban crossed the room with Mr. Moseby and inspected the huge tree. Carey and London were looking at it with wowed faces. Esteban turned and walked over to Maddie.

"That was awfully quick." He said looking at her questionably.

"I tried to stop them Esteban, but they just wouldn't listen-"

She broke off as Mr. Moseby asked loudly, 'Where in earth did you buy it?"

The smiles immediately vanished off of Kurt, Zack and Cody's faces. Arwin, however kept beaming. "Well, we didn't buy it sir. We just cut it down in the park across the street."

Mr. Moseby whimpered and grabbed Carey and Esteban's arm for support. After a long pause, "Do you mean to tell me,' he said in a voice of forced calm, 'that the Tipton hotel is the home to the biggest and most stolen Christmas tree of all Christmas trees?"

"Well I guess you could put it like that." Said Kurt guiltily.

Esteban was sure Mr. Moseby was going to have a seizure. Carey, however, advanced on the three men in her family looking livid. "What-were-you-THINKING?"

Kurt, Cody and Zack all winced visibly. "Well we just wanted the Tipton to have the best tree ever.' Said Zack innocently. When his mom didn't back down he quickly added, 'Mommy."

She rounded on Kurt. "And YOU! You should know better, you all just committed a crime!"

"Aw come on, the park was going to cut down the tree anyway.' Said Kurt with a shrug. 'We did them a favor."

"A favor that I am going to have to beg the city not to sue us for!" Mr. Moseby cried angrily.

"Don't worry Moseby.' Said London looking at the tree happily. 'I like it. And I'll have daddy pay for it.' She rounded the tree smiling up at it. 'Porscha's tree isn't even half this size."

Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes. 'Yes, well it's so good to see you're getting into the 'holiday spirit' London, but-"

Kurt quickly sidestepped Mr. Moseby and said. 'That's a great idea sweetie, you tell your daddy just that, 'cause you known, you can't let Porscha beat you like last year."

London looked horrified. "You heard about that?"

"Um, yeah!' said Zack quickly. 'All over the papers."

Moseby rolled his eyes again. "ANYway people! We have work to do. Please follow me to the conference room, so I can assign you your roles."

**_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here. Help me celebrate it…_**

Once inside of the conference room Maddie took a seat next to Esteban and London while they all waited for Mr. Moseby to get off of the phone.

"Well the city decided not to press charges, but only because the tree was scheduled to be cut down in the spring.' There was a general murmur of relief at his words. 'Now' Mr. Moseby continued. 'let's get this started."

"Man, I hope I don't get something dumb, like Joseph. I can't believe we have to be in this dopy play." Maddie heard Zack mutter to Cody.

"It's not a play.' Cody corrected. 'It's a living nativity scene. See if it was a _play_-"

"Don't care." Zack said huffily.

"Alright you two.' Said Mr. Moseby. 'That's enough. You are both going to be shepherds.'

Maddie smiled. They'd both look pretty cute in shepherd outfits.

"Arwin, Patrick, Kurt,' Mr. Moseby took a deep breath. 'You're going to be Wiseman."

"Whooh!" Arwin yelled. He pointed at Zack. 'Ha ha, in your face little man."

Maddie almost burst out laughing at the triumphant look on Arwin's face, in comparison to the aggravated look on Mr. Moseby's.

"Yes, well moving on.' Mr. Moseby spat. 'London's is going to be the angel, and Maddie is going to be Mary. That leaves Esteban to be Joseph. Carey, do you have your songs picked? Good then, let's start rehearsal."

**_With everybody here, friends so dear..._**

"London for the hundredth time, the light comes on, the shepherds point at you, then you point AT MADDIE AND ESTEBAN. After the light goes out, you walk over and stand BEHIND Maddie and Esteban. Is that so hard?!?"

"But Moseby,' London complained. 'Why would I point at Maddie? People would much rather see me. Besides, she looks fat."

Maddie could've smacked London. Not just for calling her fat (they had stuffed a pillow into her dress, she was _supposed_ to look pregnant!), but because this was the fourth time they had run though the steps, and London still hadn't done it right once.

"Because.' Mr. Moseby explained through gritted teeth. 'You are supposed to be telling the shepherds that baby Jesus is over there."

"He is?" London asked excitedly, and ran over to them. Esteban sighed, and led her back to her place.

"LONDON!" Mr. Moseby barked, losing it completely. "LIGHT, POINT, LIGHT, WALK, STAND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

London looked at him as though he were thoroughly over reacting. "Yes, sheesh. I'm not dumb." She added, adjusting her wings.

Mr. Moseby looked as if he were biting his tongue particularly hard.

"One more time, people!" He squeaked, sounding on the verge of an explosion.

Maddie rolled her eyes as she and everybody walked back out the door and waited for Moseby's cue. She was starting to seriously doubt whether or not this was a good idea.

**_Let me simplly state it..._**

"Maddie!" Carey said, running up to her after rehearsal. "I just had this great idea!"

"What?" Maddie asked looking at the paper Carey was waving under her nose.

"I just found this in one of my folders. Have you ever heard of this song before?"

Maddie took the pages out of Carey's hands to study them. "Oh, 'Breath of Heaven', yeah I love that song."

"Well,' said Carey beaming. 'How would you like to sing it tonight?"

"Gee, I don't know.' Maddie said doubtfully. 'We didn't practice that at all."

"Well you can practice it right now.' Carey said excitedly. 'And I'll tell Rich about it so he'll know when to start the music and fix the lighting."

Maddie examined the sheet music and thought about it. It had been a while since she had really sang in front of anybody, and it might throw the rest of the cast through a loop if she just stood up and started singing.

"Esteban would simply love it. He put a lot into this day." Carey added playing what she knew was the Trump card.

Maddie's doubt was suddenly replaced with the memory of Esteban playing rock-paper-scissors with Zack, tackling her in the snow, screaming down the sledding hill, and the way he put his arm around her when they were acting out Mary and Joseph. He had planned this whole day for her. He had made her fall in love once again.

With Christmas, that is, of course.

"Well… okay." Said Maddie taking the papers from Carey.

Carey's eyes sparkled. "Great. You'll do fine." She gave her a hug, and whispered. 'I'm glad your feeling better than this morning."

"How-?" Maddie asked.

Carey smiled. "Esteban really wanted you to have your snow day."

Maddie blushed brighter than a poinsettia.

**_...Joy to the world, joy to the world, joy to the world!_**

**One more chapter peoples, only one more chapter left. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, here it is… I knew it would be the middle of summer when I finished it I just knew it! Thank you for reading and sorry it took me so long to finish, I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of your reviews, even if I forgot to respond to some of them. Here it is, my last chapter.**

Maddie walked back into the lobby where she saw almost everyone waiting in costumes, and looking slightly nervous. She went and sat down on a sofa, batting one of London's obnoxious clumps of mistletoe out of her way. Maddie took a deep breath to cool her nerves, and surveyed the scene around her.

Patrick, Kurt and Arwin were in long colorful robes, and standing behind the opposite couch, twisting their gold, frankincense, and myrrh in their hands looking apprehensive.

Carey was warming up her voice while she adjusted Zack's sandals and Cody's head covering.

London was redoing her make up, and kept straightening her wings. She turned too Maddie and looked her over. "They did a good job on making you look fat." She said.

Maddie gave her a sarcastic look. "Gee, thanks London."

"Your welcome!" London said happily, turning back to her pocket mirror.

Maddie clutched her stomach, which was fluttering from nerves. She really wasn't one to get nervous in front of crowds, but the prospect of performing the solo kept floating unbidden to the top of her mind.

She wondered where Esteban was, but she found herself really not wanting to ask. It's not like she needed him every second. And she'd hate for anyone to think that she was constantly hanging on him.

Instead she walked over to Carey who had just straightened up after fussing over the twins.

"How do I look?' She asked adjusting her fake stomach. 'And you put the baby up there behind the manger right? And you have a microphone where I can reach it right? And-"

Carey cut her off with a smile. "You look great, the baby's in place, and the microphone is up there too.' She reached up and adjusted Maddie's head covering. Then she pulled back and whispered. 'Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Maddie shivered slightly as she felt a hand on the small of her back, and a form she knew too well lean in closer to her.

"Mr. Moseby says it's time to start." Esteban said to Carey.

Maddie turned to look at him. And was surprised at how natural he looked in his costume… almost as if the real Joseph just decided to show up.

"Oh, right!" Carey said. She quickly grabbed her song folder, and scurried into the conference room.

Esteban turned and looked down at Maddie. She saw his eyes widen a little then he smiled. "Wow, you look very pretty miss Maddie." He said, his dark eyes twinkling at her. "London certainly could have pulled Mary off as well as you are."

Maddie laughed. "Um, thanks, I think." She was feeling very conscious of the way his arm was around her, and it was making her uncomfortable. She scolded herself mentally. Honestly she was acting like a complete goof. Esteban always put his arm around her. He was just an affectionate guy. He did that to everyone, like… like…"

Maddie was still struggling with an example when Mr. Moseby stuck his head out of the conference door and motioned for them.

She took a deep breath as Esteban steered her towards the door where everyone was waiting for Mr. Moseby's cue.

Maddie adjusted her outfit as she and Esteban paused outside of the door waiting for Mr. Moseby to wave them in. Maddie heard Carey start singing "Oh little town of Bethlehem" and saw Mr. Moseby motion to her and Esteban. Maddie placed her hands on her pillowed stomach, as she felt Esteban's arm move from her back, to more around her waist. With one huge final flutter in her stomach, she stepped into the conference room with Esteban. Tons of heads turned from Carey to watch "Mary and Joseph" walk up to the stable. Maddie looked ahead and tried her best to act, as Moseby would put it, "Mary-like". It wasn't very hard to do actually, with Esteban walking with his arm around her, looking and acting like any good husband should. She shook her head slightly and focused as they got to the stage. She let Esteban help her up, and then stood quietly behind the manger.

Carey sang her last verse then stopped. She looked at Maddie, and smiled. Maddie gulped. She could see Mr. Moseby holding his hand up to stop London from walking out, and looking confused. Maddie took a deep breath, walked out in front of the manger and picked up a microphone that was half hidden in straw. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm down as the light around Carey dimmed, and then focused on her. She could feel Esteban's questioning and confused eyes on her back, but didn't turn around. The music started to play and she opened her eyes. She lifted to microphone to her lips, and started to sing.

_I am waiting _

_In a silent prayer_

_I am frightened_

_By the load I bear_

_In a world as cold as stone_

_Must I walk this path alone_

_Be with me now_

As Maddie sang the song she closed her eyes and focused on the words. Right then and there she felt all the weight of her family troubles roll off of her. It would all be okay. It would all work out eventually. She just knew it.

_Be with me now…_

_Breath of Heaven_

_Hold me together_

_Be forever near me_

_Breath of Heaven…_

_Breath of Heaven _

_Lighten my darkness_

_Pour over me your holiness_

_For you are holy…_

_Breath of Heaven_

Maddie smiled and thanked the couple who had been congratulating her as they walked away. She grinned happily, as she tugged on the corner of the sleeve of her red sweater, and twisted the warm mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Once the nativity was over she had been flooded with people praising her performance, and had just managed to slip away and change out of her costume a few seconds ago.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful. But the fire is so delightful. And since there's no place to go…_

The nativity had gone wonderfully. After she had sang her song, she had walked back next to Esteban, who was grinning at her so big it made her blush more than any of the applause or praises since.

Kurt, Patrick and Arwin had pulled of wise men as best as could be expected… even though Ariwn's foot caught his robe and he almost shattered this frankincense.

Even London had done tolerably well. Tough she did make several poses, showing off her Dona Cabana, when Zack and Cody pointed to her.

Maddie smiled, to herself. It had been so much fun. Everything, had been so much fun. And she had Esteban to thank for it. She looked around, trying to see over the heads of everyone who was standing around, chatting happily, laughing, drinking hot chocolate and talking about the nativity. But she couldn't spot her own personal Santa Clause to thank him. She sighed, and then smiled as her eye caught the huge, now decorated Christmas tree, and traveled over the obnoxious bunches of pink, sequined mistletoe that London had practically covered the entire ceiling with. The site of all of their hats and gloves spread out to dry. Mr. Moseby in a Santa hat. Kurt, Arwin, and Patrick all laughing and comparing their costumes and performances. Arwin's "Terrifically Terrifying Toboggans" stacked up against the wall. She grinned, and took another sip of hot chocolate. Just then she felt the couch dip slightly as Esteban's familiar form and scent greeted her. She smiled at him. "Hey you."

Esteban had changed back into his jeans and t-shirt, and a warm, long sleeved, unbuttoned flannel overshirt. Maddie had a sudden unexplainable urge to demand his shirt and snuggle in it. She let out a giggle as the thought entered her mind.

Esteban cocked his head at her, and gave her a slightly confused, yet amused look. It was adorable. "What exactly is so funny, missy?"

She shook the ridiculous thoughts out of her head, and tried to act serious. "Oh nothing.' She looked into his warm, dark, chocolate eyes. "Thank you so much Esteban. For everything. I had great day." She said earnestly, smiling at him.

Esteban grinned. That real, beautiful grin that made her feel like she'd swallowed a huge, warm, gulp of hot chocolate, and- Maddie shook her head again.

"I'm glad you had fun Maddie. And thank you for singing tonight. You were amazing…" he said. Maddie's heart fluttered as she realized he was leaning closer to her. Her stomach jumped and her head started to buzz, until she realized he was just shifting to pull something out of his pocket. She blushed immensely glad he wasn't looking at her. She tried to shake all of the feelings away. _Stop it Maddie! You're acting like a total idiot! _She scolded herself mentally, as he turned back to her with a thin box in his hand.

"Here Maddie… Merry Christmas." He said with another smile, and handed her the box. Maddie took it slowly. "Oh Esteban, really you didn't need to- I haven't gotten any shopping done yet-"

Esteban grinned, nudged her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Just open it." He teased, in a fake annoyed tone.

Maddie shivered slightly, but warm spread through her, not cold. She carefully untied the red bow, and lifted the cover of the box. A small, sliver, snowflake charm was attached to a delicate sliver chain which sparkled as it lay against the dark velvet in the box. "Oh Esteban!' she breathed, and whipped around to face him- which caused her to blush, because he was only a few inches away. 'It's…. it's beautiful…' she whispered, looking back down at it, and fingering the chain. 'I love it." She grinned up at him.

Esteban smiled, apparently pleased with her response. "I saw it displayed in the jeweler's window, and it just made me think of you."

If she had been blushing before… Maddie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and tried not to grin to big while, _He's thinking about me, he's thinking about me!!, _pulsed through her mind.

"I love it… it's perfect.' She whispered again, looking at him. 'All of it's been perfect. This whole day." She added, her brain feeling fuzzy again as her eyes locked onto his mouth. He definitely hadn't been this close a second ago. She felt him shift slightly, and his grip around her shoulders tighten. She felt herself leaning closer, feeling the warm emanating from him, starting to warm her too. She looked up at his eyes, which were focused on her mouth now. She closed her eyes and-

"Whoa, Maddie did you notice how late it is?" Carey's voice cut across her fuzzy mind. Maddie's eyes flew open, and she could feel Esteban back away as she turned to look at Carey, a feeling of disappointment already forming in the pit of her stomach.

Carey was walking over to them, apparently totally oblivious that she was interrupting. "And it's starting to snow pretty heavy out there, so you better get moving. I can give you a ride if you want, since you walked…"

Maddie held back a sigh as she stood slowly. "Thanks Carey, but I think I'll just walk. It's not far, and I love the snow… you stay here and enjoy yourself."

"But it's really late…" Carey said, with a frown, a look of worry spreading across her face.

Maddie was about to reassure her, when she felt Esteban next to her, his hand on her back again. "I can walk her home."

Maddie quickly turned and looked up at him. He was looking down at her. "That is, if she doesn't mind."

"I don't mind." She said, her voice coming out a whole lot quieter than she would have liked. Esteban smiled.

Carey nodded. "Okay, sounds good! Just be careful, it's slippery out there."

Esteban chuckled. "Don't worry I'll catch her." He teased. Carey laughed.

Maddie blushed, and poked him. "Hey! You are the clumsy one, remember?" She said, with a fake would-be-miffed expression as they went to grab their stuff. Esteban just laughed as he pulled on his coat and helped her with her vest. He handed her, her gloves. "Yes, but not as clumsy as you Maddie." Maddie whacked him with her hat, before putting it on her head. "Yeah right, you and your delusions…." She retorted. He grinned, and pulled open the door for her. Maddie smiled, and was about to walk out, when she heard a loud squeal. She jumped, and turned quickly to find what the commotion was.

London was running towards them, pointing an accusing finger, with a look of a child who had just caught her first frog.

"Wha-?" Maddie was about to ask, when London stopped, beaming. She was pointing just above Maddie and Esteban's heads. They both looked up. Maddie felt herself blush. She didn't need London's loud exclamation of "MISTLETOE!" to realize what she was pointing at. And she certainly didn't need everyone in the lobby to turn and look at what London was shouting about. She glanced, totally embarrassed, at Esteban. He was looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"You have to." London said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on…"Arwin said.

"It's tradition!" Carey exclaimed.

Maddie felt her face flush beat red. She shook her head slightly.

"Come on!" London demanded.

Maddie glared at her. "No London-" But she was cut off as she felt gloved hands cup her face, and Esteban's lips meet hers. Maddie was completely shocked for about a split second then she kissed him back. She felt his arms circle around her, and he deepened the kiss. Maddie felt like she was going to explode from happiness, and was vaguely aware of gasps, chuckles, and what she was pretty such was Kurt wolf-whistling as she twisted her arms around Esteban's neck and kissed him back, deeply. She felt him finally pull away and look at her questionably. She grinned at him, leaned forward and kissed him again lightly. He was beaming. Then after a few seconds, he looked up at everyone else surrounding the steps, as though just remembering they were there. Maddie blushed a bit, as she turned too.

"Well…' Esteban said, looking at everyone who where either shocked, like Zack, Mr, Moseby and London, or grinning goofily like Carey, Cody and Kurt. Maddie bit back a laugh, and looked back at Esteban.

"Well…' he said again, turning and looking at her. She grinned. Esteban grabbed her hand, and turned back to everyone else. "Well…' he cleared his throat. 'Merry Christmas and to all, and to all a good night!" He announced grandly, bowed, and pulled her out of the hotel after him. She laughed as she left the cheering, and wolf whistling behind her and entered into the snow filled, beautiful night. This was promising to be the best Christmas she had ever had.

…_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_

**Thanks so much for reading, and for all of your reviews. I appreciate any and all of you who stuck with this, even though it is now August. Thanks again, and Merry Christmas, almost five months early:)**

_**-Captain lyd**_


End file.
